


New Arrivals

by Yvi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn only very reluctantly let go of her son. "If you hurt him, I will have to kill you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladybug218](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/gifts).



"Careful, or you're gonna break him," Dawn said, eying her sister suspiciously. She wasn't sure whether Buffy had ever held a baby before and she wasn't going to ask now - a negative answer would not calm her down.

"Will not," Buffy replied and took her little nephew into her arms. He was cute, as babies always were. She would never admit to her sister that she was a bit scared about hurting him, though. Dawn would never let her hold her precious newborn if she said such a thing.

Dawn only very reluctantly let go of her son. "If you hurt him, I will have to kill you." She sat down on the couch, exhausted from the day with her little son.

Buffy rolled her eyes in reply and gently kissed the baby's forehead. "Well, you could try. Not a chance of succeeding, though." Blue, round eyes looked up at her. Buffy knew he couldn't yet see her clearly, but she also knew that he was aware that she wasn't his mother. She hoped he wouldn't start crying.

Dawn sighed. "Wait until you have your own kids - you'll know the meaning of the word fear then. Vampires are nothing compared to the evils of power sockets and cords." She remembered all the hours child-proofing the flat - she could have really lived without that.

Buffy chuckled. "I'll be sure to tell the next vamp I see that he's really not as scary as a few cords. I guess it'll love to hear that. And, by the way, I am not planning on having children - like, ever. That's now officially your terrain."

"Just wait, a few more times babysitting and you won't feel content just being Aunt Buffy." Dawn teased Buffy - she knew fully well that Buffy did not want to have children for a few years and they had talked about it quite a lot during Dawn's rather early pregnancy. Dawn was practically the only person with the permission to tease Buffy about that topic.

"Oh, but I think I like being Aunt Buffy. And I think little Alex likes Aunt Buffy, too." Her nephew really seemed to be thoroughly enjoying being held by his aunt.

"Then I hope Aunt Buffy will take time out of her busy Slayer-life to visit us from time to time."

Buffy smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ladybug218's fandom stocking 2008.


End file.
